Serena and the Darkness
by LuciaLunar
Summary: Serena has a weird dream(I love to write about dreams!) and it might becoming true. Is Darien really out to get her?
1. Serena in..math class???

I like meatballs....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serena and the Darkness  
  
Sailormoon ran until her legs hurt like someone had stabbed a dagger in them millions of times. The Darkness grew closer and closer as she stumbled with her pink boots.  
  
"Moon Tiara Action!" Serena screamed as her tiara flew through the air. The tiara slashed the shadow of darkness in to two. But it quickly recovered and laughed.  
  
"Oh Meatball Head, I can't believe you thought that your small magic trick would destroy me!" Serena's eyes watered with tears as she started to crawl away. She tried to stand up but her legs felt like bricks and couldn't. The shadow pulled out a sword with a rose handle.  
  
"Who are you?! Serena screamed still trying to crawl.  
  
"You don't know who I am? Why darling I'm shocked! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Serena put her hands over her head in defense while the blade missed her by an inch cutting some of her golden hair off.  
  
"This time I won't miss!" He said while he brought his sword back up. He released it wile laughing tearing her gloves when Serena's teacher Miss Haruna slammed a book on Serena's desk waking her with a start.  
  
"George Washington!" Serena said to her teacher. The class giggled while Serena grew a pink in her cheeks.  
  
"Why hello little miss princess who is too perfect to NOT FALL ASLEEP IN CLASS!" Miss Haruna screamed. Molly shook her head while Amy was embarrassed for her! The bell rang its annoying ring when Miss Haruna said  
  
"Class dismissed! Serena you have detention again!" Serena fell to the ground in disappointment.  
  
"Serena, if you really want to pass high school you should pay attention and try to get a passing grade." Melvin said while snickering. Molly grabbed her book bag and hit it over Melvin's head and he fell to the ground.  
  
"Melvin, you can say that later not when Serena has just been embarrassed!" Melvin started out the door while Molly winked at Serena which meant every thing will be ok. Then she followed Melvin.  
  
Serena walked home while Luna went on and on about Serena not getting into collage with the grades she gets. Serena was partly listening but thinking about her scary dream. Amy almost out of breath caught up to Serena and Luna.  
  
"Now look at Amy, she gets perfect grades!" Luna still was on that subject. Serena rolled her eyes and kept walking. Amy took one look at Serena and giggled.  
  
"What's so funny?" Serena asked sounding upset.  
  
"George Washington..." She managed to giggle out. Serena smiled.  
  
"Well we were in Social Studies!"  
  
"Serena, we were in math!" Amy said with a laugh. Serena turned a pink again and sighed.  
  
"Serena you fell asleep again!?" Luna yelled. Serena was the one who laughed this time.  
  
"Yes Luna, I did! I...." Serena trailed off as she saw something in the dark watching them. Once it knew Serena was looking He backed away. Luna looked at what Serena was looking at and saw nothing.  
  
"What are you looking at Serena?" Serena didn't look away from that spot.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all." Serena replied walking faster. 


	2. Sure you can Darien....

Sorry my chapters are kinda short! This still seems like this has nothing to do with what I put as a summery but you'll see in the 3rd chapter... and.....I still like meatballs...... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena opened Darien's door with the key he gave her. She threw her books on the floor. She almost said hello but heard whispering. Being the brat she is, she tip-toed to Darien's bed room where he was on the phone.  
  
"Yeah. I know. Ok I'll see you tonight! Thanks! Bye!" Darien said while hanging up the phone. Serena jumped on Darien's back throwing off his balance.  
  
"Hieeeeeeeeeeee!!!!" Serena yelled.  
  
"Oh! Hi Meatball head. What are you doing here?" Darien asked. Serena, shocked by the question because she was only at his house 24- 7, looked at Darien like she didn't know him.  
  
"I'm...always...over...here...why?" Serena replied while looking around the room. "This IS Darien, my boyfriend, Darien's apartment isn't it?!" Darien nodded while went into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Serena dropped to the floor with 100 pounds worth of bags (I'm exaggerating).  
  
"Serena! Do we have to stop again!?" Mina yelled at Serena.  
  
"I don't see you with this many bags, Mina!" Serena yelled back. Mina looked at the ground.  
  
"Well....still!" She said as she flicked her hair back and started walking. The girls rolled their eyes and started catching up with Mina. Serena got up and looked at some cute guys walking past her. The girls giggled as they watch Serena drool over them.  
  
"Serena! I'm the one with out a boyfriend! And you have Darien!" Ray screamed in Serena's ear. The cute guys looked at Ray and the girls. The one in the middle took off his sunglasses and moved his blond hair out of the way. He winked at Ray and kept walking.  
  
"Ray you have Chad! And besides it's ok to look!" Serena yelled in Ray's ear. "And besides! You..." Serena stoped to see the same figure watching them. It vanished slowly as Serena stared more at it.  
  
"Serena, your acting like you were yesterday. What's wrong?" Luna asked (YES LUNA IS HERE!).  
  
"Luna, I'm serious! Something is watching us!" Serena said drouping her bags. The girls stared at Serena with unbelieving faces. They said nothing and started walking home. Serena picked up her bags and looked in the ally. Nothing was there.  
  
Serena finished her snack (which was a turkey dinner) and headed over to Darien's house for dinner(T_T).  
  
"Darien! Sorry I was late! But I'm here! Now what are your other 2 wishes?" Serena giggled out. She searched the apartment and no one was home. 'Wonder where he is.' she thought. She found a note addressed to her.  
  
"Serena, sorry but I can't make it. I had to do something. Sorry!  
  
Love Darien"  
  
Serena heared a car in the drive way. 'That might be Darien' She thought. Serena ran down the stairs ready to jump on Darien. She opened the door only to find Darien with Ray.  
  
"Ray come up to my room ok?" Darien said as Ray laughed at somthing Serena couldn't hear.  
  
"Sorry Dar but I need to get home! Next time." With that Ray kissed Darien on the cheek and jumped in her car. Darien watched Ray's car move out of the drive way. Once it left he saw Serena's car parked there. He turned twards the door to see Serena with tears running down her face.  
  
"Serena, I can explain!" Darien said.  
  
"Sure you can." Serena said as she walked away. 


	3. Silence Was The Only Thing Heared

Just to tell you that in my story it is Saturday ............Mmmmmmmm.......bannana.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Serena rolled back in her bed trying to sleep. She hadn't had a good nights sleep since before she and Darien broke up! It's been about a month since that happened! 'Darien....why did you have to do that....' Serena thought as tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
"Serena! Get up! You can't be in that bed all day!" Sammy her annoying little brother yelled. Serena ignored him and kept crying.  
  
"SAMMY! GET OVER HERE!" Serena's mother told Sammy. She shook her head and shut Serena's door. "Serena is VERY depressed! Leave her alone." With that Sammy and Mrs. T (I dont' know her first name or how to spell her last name...) left.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
  
  
"Andrew! What am I supposed to do?! She won't return my calls or anything! I'm going crazy.." Darien told his best friend Andrew. Andrew had little sympothy for Darien.  
  
"You brought it on yourself! Letting Ray kiss you...You know Serena has always been jelous when you're with Ray! Sneaking around with her doesn't help! You could of done that thing with all the girls (when Andrew means girls he means Amy, Lita, ect.)! Or told her what was going on! Then Serena wouldn't have broken up with you!" Andrew put his hands on the tip of his broom and stared at Darien. Darien said nothing because he knew Andrew was right.  
  
"Mmmm.....Can you still help me in some way?" Darien asked, his voice weak. Andrew shook his head and smiled.  
  
"Yeah..of course...What else would I do?" ***  
  
"Come on Serena! Lets go!" Mina told Serena who had gotten out of bed. "We don't want to be late for the movies!" Amy, Mina, Lita, Amara, and Reene were helping Serena get dressed and out of the house. (Ray and Michelle are somewhere else.)  
  
"Serena, I'll buy you all the candy you want!" Amara said uneasy.  
  
"Really?" Serena said as Amy gave her a shirt.  
  
"Yeah...." Amara said. 'Just as I have enough money...' She thought.  
  
"Ray's not comming is she?!" Serena said with anger in her voice. The girls looked at each other. Ray was comming but they would have to cancel on her. There was no way they would get Serena out of the house if Ray was there.  
  
"No, Serena. She's not comming." Lita told her friend. Reene brushed Serena's long golden hair as Serena put on a little make-up.  
  
"Why don't you want Ray to come anyways, Serena?" Reene asked. Serena looked at Reene not knowing how to answer that question. She didn't want Reene to know everying. She was too young. Even if she was eleven.  
  
" I just don't, Reene..." Serena said.  
  
"I'll be right back." Amara annouced. She went down stairs and took out her cell phone. She dialed Ray's number and let it ring.  
  
"Hello?" Ray's grandfather picked up the phone.  
  
"Hi is Ray there?" Amara said sounding sweet. The phone immediately went to Ray. "Hi Ray. I have some bad news." Amara started.  
  
"Hi Amara. What? Is Serena not comming? Why won't she talk to me?" Ray aked. Amara almost droped her phone in amazement.  
  
"YOU DON'T KNOW WHY SHE'S MAD AT YOU?!" Amara screamed. Silence was the only thing heard. Which meant Ray didn't know what Amara was talking about. "Wow...Um... She says found you and Darien comming home from a date. She broke up with Darien and isn't talking to you. Ray are you really saying it's been a month since then and you havn't figured it out?!" Amara questioned. Again silence was heared. "Ray...did you really go on a date with Darien?" Amara asked.  
  
"NO! I've never gone on a date with him! I wish Serena would talk to me! This is just a really big mistake!" Ray tried to tell Amara. Amara said nothing for a minute. Then she asked,  
  
"Then Ray...what were you and Darien doing?" Amara heared Ray having trouble breathing. Ray thought for a minute then answered,  
  
"I can't tell you...."  
  
  
  
Me: Do you like it so far? Please give me more reviews! ^__^ I like mochas...... 


	4. Will you....

This is right after chapter 3! It's continuing the conversation with Amara and Ray! Please give me reviews!!! Oh and please read SoccerGirl 's story! She is a good friend of mine! NO FLAMES! For her that is! It's her first story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T TELL ME!? RAY, YOU BETTER TELL ME!" Amara screamed. She suddenly relized the girls probly heard that so she whispered, "Ray...tell me.." Ray was silent for almost a minute. "Ray, if your not going to tell me I have to go.." Amara was about to press the off button when she heared Ray saying something. "What?" Amara asked.  
  
"Ok...um...Here's what's going on.." Ray began. Ray then told Amara every thing that was REALLY happening. Amara almost drouped her phone while she grew a ear to ear smile! "But you can't tell Serena! It will just ruin it!"  
  
"Ok..I promise!" Amara and Ray hung up. She went up stairs to see Serena and Reene fighting...again...  
  
"PIZZA!" Serena shouted.  
  
"CHEESE BURGERS!" Reene yelled back. They were fighting on what to get after the movies.  
  
"PIZZA!"  
  
"CHEESE BURGERS!"  
  
"PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"CHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSEEEEEE BURRRRGERRRRRRRRSSSSS!!!"  
  
"PI..."  
  
"SERENA, REENE, SHUT UP!!!!!!!" Amy screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone stoped and stared hard at Amy. Amy just blushed.  
  
"Amy...I never knew you knew such words..." Lita mocked. The girls laughed as Amy grew even more red.  
  
***  
  
"Still no luck?" Andrew asked his friend. Darien shook his head. He had tried to call Serena again.  
  
"I wish she would talk to me..then she would know what I was doing!" Darien hung his head low.  
  
***  
  
"Bye Serena!" Mina and the other girls called.  
  
"Bye every one!" Serena said in her sweet voice. Reene went to spend the night at Hotaru's house so she was alone. She only had a block to go to get to her house. Serena humed a song badly when she heared a faint cry.  
  
"Hmmm??" Serena looked around. Nothing was there. But the cry grew louder and louder. "Is someone there?" Serena walked a few steps to see an ally. 'I don't want to go in there..' She thought. Serena turned away and the cry was as loud as thunder. She sighed and walked slowly in the dark ally. In the distance she saw a kid crying. She couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl. But it was dark. "Hey kid, what's wrong? Did you loose your mom? You shouldn't be in here! She'll neer find you in here." The kid didn't look up.  
  
"Did you hear me?" She asked.  
  
"I heared you fine meatball head! Now...that were're alone...and those stupid friends aren't with you..I can finish you off..." Serena's eyes grew wide.  
  
"Wha..?" She managed to get out. The kid stood up to be very tall. He didn't look like a kid anymore...It looked like darkness. Blending in with the ally. She couldn't see anything. But she felt him pull her hair!  
  
"OUCH YOU FREAK!" She screamed. He just laughed and something went down her arm tearing her shirt! 'Ow! Is that Blood!?' She thought as she screamed in pain. She ran and stumbled. But she quickly got up. She shut her eyes and ran into someone's arms. She started crying and noticed that somone was holding her close.  
  
"Hello meatball head! I'm sooo glad I found you! You don't answer my calls! Serena here's what happen! Please let me explain!" The voice pleaded. Serena looked up at Darien's big eyes. For a split second she was happy it was him. She shook her head and pushed him away.  
  
"Get away from me!" She screamed. Darien looked hurt when she stared at him. "Where you the one in the ally?!" Serena said as she remembered that Darien was the only one who called her Meatball Head...  
  
"What? Serena I don't know what your talking about! What's wr..." Darien stoped as blood dripped down serena's arm. "Serena, what happened to your arm!? That looks deep! Here my cars right here, I'll take you to the hospital." Darien told Serena.  
  
"NO!" She screamed as she ran! Serena turned away and ran. She ran so fast she ran into a garbage can! She fainted as Darien rushed over to her.  
  
***  
  
Serena moaned as Darien brushed back her hair. She slowly opened her eyes to see Darien. She was too tired to push him away so she just let him.  
  
"Will you let me talk to you now?" He asked her barely above a whisper. She shook her head and looked at her shirt. It was Darien's shirt that Serena always loved to wear. It was wayyyyyy to small for him and was a business shirt. 'He changed my shirt with out me knowing!? The nerve of him!' She thought.  
  
"Did you change my shirt!?" She asked as her stomach twisted and turned. She grabbed her stomach and it hurt less.  
  
"Well...yeah but your shirt was covered with blood by the time I got you in my car. But it wasn't as deep as I thought so I just took you here. You'll be fine." Darien told Serena in a doctor's tone of voice.  
  
"Darien now that I'm helpless...WHY WERE YOU CHEATING WITH ON ME WITH RAY!? WHAT!? WAS I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!?" Serena screamed as much as she could.  
  
"No Serena! See.." He started but Serena cut in.  
  
"No Darien I don't want to talk to you.." She used all her strength to get up. Darien tried gently to put her back in bed but it didn't work. She pushed him away which made him fall down. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" She screamed at him.  
  
"Serena, let me expain! For once will you listin to me!?" Darien yelled. Serena had never heared Darien yell at her like that. Tears started to run down her eyes. "Serena, I'm sorry! Just let me tell you what happened!" Serena stood up and looked at him with hard cold eyes.  
  
"Fine.." She said and turned away. She sat down because she was about to fall anyway.  
  
"Serena...Ray was helping me to find something for you... I wasn't with her like that! Please believe me!" Darien pleaded with his beautiful eyes starting to water.  
  
"Darien.."Serena began in a shaky voice," Then what is it that is so important that you couldn't have just brought me?!" Darien looked at the ground. He slightly blushed as he got up and pulled out of the closet a shoe box. "YOU WERE LOOKING FOR SHOES!?" She yelled. He laughed and shook his head.  
  
"No....this...." He opened the shoe box. It had many pictures of Serena and Darien together. And some of his other friends and one of his parents. There was many little boxes. One looked like it held a necklace, one looked like it was really old and one was white. Darien picked up the little white box. "Serena...." Darien began," I know this seems like a bit too late but....Will you marry me?" The room filled with silence.  
  
"What?" Serena asked. She knew what he said but just wanted to hear it again.  
  
"Will you marry me?...." Serena looked into Darien's hoping eyes. She said nothing but kissed him sweetly.....  
  
  
  
Mocha Fairy WildChild (Thats me): Yes there will be one more chapter! Please give me reviews! 


End file.
